Fallen For The Enemy
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Gideon is setting Revenge on The Pines family and Dipper easily picks it out.Mabel is forced to date him again,but she has to pretend that shes in love with him,but falls in love with him during Dippers plan. How will Stan take it ? How will Dipper take it ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You Again ?

_" Hey Mabel over here !" I walked over Josh Hutcherson. He knelt down on one knee. " Mabel Pines will you marry me ?" " Yes Josh id love too" He put the ring on my finger and we kissed it was our wedding. The Priest asked my sexy husband " Will you Josh Hutcherson take this beautiful woman as your wife." He nods " I do," And the priest turns towards me " Will you Mabel Pines take this man as your husband." I smile at Josh and then look back at the Priest. " I do," Then the priest turns into Grunkle Stan " Wake up !" _

" JOSH HUTCHERSON !" I wake up screaming his name, Grunkle Stan and Dipper look at each other and start laughing holding there stomachs. " Ohhh that was funny !" My twin Dipper said. Grunkle Stan clapped his hands together. " Ok kids, today you are moping and sweeping the floor while I have my Mystery Shack tour. " Grunkle Stan walks to the window and he sees his not so bright customers. He runs downstairs and Dipper and I hear a *CRASH*. Then we hear " Im Okay". " Right," Dipper and i walk downstairs and we see Grunkle Stan holding a broom and a mop. " Ok one of you get the broom and the other get the mop." Dipper and i say " NOT IT" Dipper loses. " Aww man," Dipper gets the mop and i get the broom. I suddenly feel something gross in my underwear...I sweep over to Wendy. " Hey Wendy, " Shes reading an article about Taylor Lautner. She looks up "Hmm" I sit down on the stool. Eww doesnt feel any better. " Umm Wendy i need some advice." She takes one look at me up and down. " Did you start your period." I nodd and blush. She punches me in the arm " Hey no worries, i got some pads in here." She takes out her purse and she quickly gives me a pad and i hurry up to the bathroom. I feel better and i walk out of the bathroom. " Hey Mabel, you want to walk around." I nodd and we look around for Stan but thank god hes not here.

We walk around and then we hear that horrible disturbing voice. " Hello welcome to The Tent of Telepathy." Dipper and I look at each other and my heart races. Oh Crap, i thought Gideon was gone for good. I guess not. Dipper and I walk towards the Tent of Telepathy and we sneak in. We hear Gideon talking to someone probitly his dad. Dipper whispers to me " Ok whatever you do, do NOT get distracted." I shrugg and i look next to me " Ohh shiny !" I try to grab the shiny pink object then i hear " Oh no,no,no we cant have anyone sneaking in here can we ?" I gasp and Dipper covers my mouth with his hand.

" Oh dont play stupid with me Dipper Pines, i saw you two sneak in here now get up !" We get lifted up by his physic powers...WAIT WHAT ? Then when we stand straight up and Gideon walks back and forth looking at us. " Dipper Pines, Mabel, You think you know everything about Gravity Falls but you dont. " Dipper stands really close to the little miget " And you know " all" of this how ?" Gideon smirked " Wouldent you like to know ?" He turned around and gave me a wink. I felt butterflys in my stomach and i couldnt help but blush.

Dipper scoffed at him and grabbed my arm " We need to go Mabel now." I looked back at Gideon who walked back up the stage and rehearsed for his show. But wait ! How can he have a show if he doesnt have an amulet." Dipper did you see a amulet on Gideon." He shook his head " No why did you see it." " No its just hes preforming tonight and i was wondering how he would do his powers without it." Dipper pulled out the book and flipped through the pages " Well it doesnt say anything about telepathy at all."

I smack my forehead " Well than how does he do it ?" Dipper looks at me " It looks like we have a show to go tonight." He pulls out a flyer that says:

GIDEONS TENT OF TELEPATHY

I look at Dipper " Are you Crazy, what if he trys to ask me out again," Then i see a huge grin spread across his face. " Oh no dont say that i will HAVE to date him." Dipper grabs my left shoulder " Well we know what he . So we can foil his plan by you the girl of his dreams pretending to fall in love with him."

"But how will that foil his plan Dipwad" Dipper and I walk outside and look at Gideons Tent of Telepathy. " Just wait and see sister." I roll my eyes. We see Gideons dad carrying a bag of money from the people. Then he looked over at my direction and winked at me. Great just what i wanted my soon boyfriends dad to like me before i date his son.

" Ok sis lets go" He is practically dragging me towards the Tent of Telepathy. I hiss at Dipper " Your a crazy bi-" Dipper raises an eyebrow " Ok you were fine a second ago but now your pissed." I sighed and shook my head " I hate puberty." Dippers mouth formed and O and we took our seats in the front row of the show.


	2. Chapter 2 Tent Of Telepathy

Chapter 2 Tent Of Telepathy

Dipper and I sat on the front row, and the lights got all dim, The Curtan open. And Gideon started singing his annoying song of his and he made everybody stand up except he did something different this time. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and walked up to the stage with me. " What are you doing ?" I whispered to him but he didnt awnser back. I just stood there awkwardly and he finished his song. He grabbed my hand and said " Howdy yall, there is something important i would like to ask Mabel." He bent down on one knee and pulled out a small pink box. Which turned out to be a bracelet with REAL PEARLS !" Mabel will you be my girlfriend." I walk back a little and looked over at my brother who was nodding and smiling. " Yes Gideon i will." I smiled the best i could and we hugged. I felt something warm in my stomach. Maybe im just hungry.

Then i heard a whisper in my ear " Thanks Mabel for saying yes." I whisper back " No problem." Then Gideon and i look back at the audience who was clapping and wave. Everybody left even Dipper, actully Dipper was right outside the tent waiting for me. Gideon and i were just standing there awkwardly " So Mabel do you want to go on a date tonight ?" I snapped out of my thoughts " Huh ? Uh yeah sure where ?" Gideon tapped his chin and thought for a moment " How about The Club." I started to walk down the steps and turned around to see if Dipper was still there and he was. Im sooo going to kill him. " Yeah ill meet you there about umm an hour." I run out of the tent and Dipper is leaning against a tree " So how'd it go ?" My face got red and i jabbed my thumb on his chest " How do you think it went, Genius ?" He grinned and said " Oh look your BOYFRIEND is coming over here." He stopped what he was doing and walked away.

I growled at him. " Umm Mabel are you ok ?" " Huh ?" i looked over at my right and Gideon was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I twirled my hair with my finger " Uh yeah, Dipper was being a butt." I saw Dipper talking to Soos and then they looked over my way and Dipper put on that fake smile of his and waved at us. I rolled my eyes and i said to Gideon " Hey i want to take our relationship slow, like umm no holding hands untill the like third date or no kissing untill the last date." Gideon blushed at the kissing part and said " Umm Ok ?" His eye kinda twitched and then it stopped and he smirked " What about flirting." I froze, oh god." Umm yeah we can flirt." I mumbled. I looked at Dipper and he was secretly snickering at us. Im going to get him back for this.

I walk back to the Mystery Shack and into my room and get read for the date ! Yayyy, no. Im putting the finishing touches on my makeup and the door slams open. Grunkle Stan, oh great. He looks further than pissed and walks up to me " So i hear you and Gideon are dating again." I sigh " Dont worry Grunkle Stan, im only pretending to like him" Grunkle Stans face turns from cherry red to back to normal. " Oh well than umm have fun ?" He walked out but forgot to close the door. Dipper walks in and says " Heyy whos my favorite sister !" I turn around and look at him with my arms crossed, i walk towards my despicable twin brother and we are so close that are faces are almost touching. " I cant believe you made me do this, im going to break his heart and i dont want to." I finished puting my eye liner on and mascara. I walked back to the mirror and did the last of my makeup.

" But Mabel, the kids a monster and he deserves to be heartbroken !" I whip my head around so i could see my brother better " NO ONE DESERVES TO BE HEARTBROKEN !" Dippers eyes widen and he backs up against the wall " Bu-but he tried to kill me Mabel, doesnt that mean anything to you ?" I sigh and look at the ground " Look im going on a date with Gideon, just dont do anything stupid." I walk out the door and then i see Gideon waiting for me at the door. How sweet for a bad boy." Hey, so we gonna go" I wink at him and he winks back. " Yeah babe lets go." He puts his hand on my back, so romantic. We get to the restraunt and the popperatzzi is taking alot of pictures of us. " Ok get back !" Gideon yells at them and the popperatzzi did as he said.

I put my mouth near his ear." Hey when we get to the table can i ask you something." Yeah what is it." The waiter shows us the table. And we sit down. The waiter wont stop staring at Gideon and Gideon turns the waiters way and says " What do you want." The waiter walks away. Gideon turns my way and wags his eyebrows " So where were we ?" I look around to see if anybodys looking but no one is. " Umm how do you still have your powers ?" Gideon looked suprized at the question. " Well actully i was born with the powers but the amulet gave me more power." He looked down at the ground. Im thinking about what happened that night, but then i snapp out of my thoughts as i feel something on my hand. I look up and Gideon is rubbing my hand with his thumb and i feel warm, not in my stomach. I look at him and hes staring at me with those lovey dovey eyes. wonderful. And its as if hes trying to read my mind.

Im not letting him know that im getting warm in a certian area by his rubbing. So i think of the least sexiest thing in the world. Grunkle Stan in a bikini. " Eww" Gideon stops rubbing my hand and i think he knew what was now this kid is going to get ideas. His face is red and i put my hand on the table, he puts my hand on his and starts to rub again. I see that small devious smile on his face. _For a kid he sure knows how to_ _turn on his girlfriend_. I hear a snicker and i look up and Gideon is smirking. _" Oh crap i think he read that." _i heard a small. " I did." Blush rises up my face and i look at my boyfriend and he rubs my hand even more and im trying to keep a straight face but apparently to Gideon it looks like im in pain. Well atleast im not moaning my mouth out. " So whats our date going to be tomarrow." I croak out. He says " Well we could just walk around the forest or something." He says the last word in a hiss. _Oh Crap. Ok think of Grunkle Stan again. _I hear a *rrrrr* and i look in my purse, its a text from Dipper and it says _" So hows that date going ?" _

I look up at Gideon and hes eating. I text my brother back "_Its going good...ill text you later." _" Who you texting." I put my phone back in my purse and say " Dipper wanted to know how the date was going and i said it was going good." He doesnt let go of my hand " Oh its going good not great or wonderful ?" He rubs my hand slower than before and he scoots over to me and he rubs his hand on my leg and trails circles on my leg. I gritt my teeth together " Its wonderful." He looks at me with a devious look " Im sorry what did you say." I sigh and say " It was wonderful hon," i say _hon,_harshly and the other people look at me with curious faces. I look at the people and say " *laughs* were role playing." I turn back at Gideon " Please dont rub my leg or hand !" I move his hand and put it on the table. The waiter comes back and says " Do you want your food to go ?" I shake my head no and try and calm my body. I get out of the chair and Gideon and I walk out the door. Yes no popperatzzi. " Oh thanks for the date, it was wonderful. Gideon and i hug, he puts his hand on my back and rubs it up and down. I laugh and pull away. He walks me back home. I wave him goodbye. And i walk inside and Grunkle Stan and Dipper are staring at me " So how did it go ?" I was about to awnser when i got a text from Gideon saying " I will rub your hand again." I looked up and said " It went wonderful." Then i walked up to my room. I sat on the bed. Dipper walked in " Hey umm you kind of left your phone on the table and umm what about rubbing your hand ?" Dipper held up my phone and i sighed " I dont want to talk about it."

Dipper sits next to me and says " Hey you got another text from oh look Gideon and it says " The way you looked when you got turned on looked adorable ?" Dipper looked at me with a disgusted face, I pressed my lips together " He rubbed my leg and my hand, it looked like i was in pain because i tried to hide that i was turned on." Dipper just nodded and walked off. I sighed " Looks like im going on another date with Gideon tomarrow. But for now im going to go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

" Mabel, wake up !" I felt Dipper shake me. An almost 13 year old girl needs her "beauty sleep." I sit up and turn my head towards my brother " WHAT DO YOU WANT !" He rubs the back of his head " Umm Gideons here to take you on a...date" My eyes get wide and then i run downstairs. " Okkk im ready for our date," I hear laughing from Grunkle Stan and Dipper. " Your still in your pjs" I cant help but blush immediatly. I look at Dipper " Hey, i can show him the lamby lamby dance picture." Dipper stopped laughing the second i said that. I walked up stairs and put on my pink rainbow sweater and my purple skirt and my shoes. " Okkk im ready NOW !"

Gideon and I walked out the door and he snuck his hand in mine, i knew what he was trying to do. " Ok we can hold hands just dont try anything." He smirked " Oh so rubbing hands is over your limits." I sigh and blush " No its just nevermind you get the point." I try to change the subject. " So where are we going ?" He just smiles " Youll see." And then i the next thing i see is a blindfold put over my eyes."

Dippers POV

When they walk out the door, Grunkle Stan and I just couldnt help it anymore, we started bursting out laughing. " Ohh you should have seen Mabels face when we told her that she was still in her pajamas." We cant stop laughing. I see Grunkle Stan looking out the window " Hey, there still here." What the heck. I look out the window and see Gideon and MABEL HOLDING HANDS !" She should be breaking his heart right now. Than i see Gideon blindfolding Mabel. And hes guiding her towards the forest. I decide to go after them to make sure shes still pretending.

Mabels POV

Gideons guiding me somewhere, then he just stops. " Ok my marshmellow were here !" He sings. I undo the blindfold and see a beautiful pink table in the middle of the forest. " Gideon did you do this yourself ?" He wags his eyebrows and smiles " Yep," He pulls the chair out a little for me and i sit down and so does he. " This is beautiful thank you !" I smile, gosh im so tired of pretending, or am i pretending this whole thing ? I start to eat, Oh my gosh this food tastes like its from heaven. I smile at Gideon and he smiles back. I could have sworn i heard russling in the bushes but i ignore it, i put my hand in Gideons and i say " Gideon even though you tried to kill my brother, im starting to really like you." He and i talk about what seems like hours and suprisingly we had alot of things in common. i move closer to him and he runs his hands down legs,we just stare at each other for a few minutes than he says " There is something i need to show you." He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the lake and i know that my brother is following us. Hopefully Gideon isnt just using me to make my brother mad. Wait why should I not like i care if Gideon uses me, right ?

We sit down and he pulls me close to him. I laugh nervously " Whatcha doin," i hear him laugh " I think you know." He places me in his lap and wraps his arm around my waist and kisses me down my neck. Ok this kid knows alot of things he shouldnt at his age. I hear a dark chuckle from my neck and i feel really warm in my area. Oh crap he found the spot. I moan.

Dippers POV

I follow Gideon and Mabel to the lake and hes making her moan. Ewww. Then i see him move his hands up and down her waist. Hes leaving hickeys on her neck. I want to go over and tell him to stop but i cant move im frozen watching him turn my sister on. Not a sight i want to see. He must know im here.

Mabels POV

Oh my gosh, what if Dippers watching this right now ? I blush at the thought. So embarrising. Gideon starts putting his hands up my sweater. Ok he needs to stop before something happens. " St-stop please." Gideon stops and i move out of his lap. He laughs " What ever happened to taking our relationship slow ?" I blush " Umm i dont know ?" He pulls me close again. " Well you liked it becuase you moaned !" I felt my face get cherry red " Umm lets get some ice cream." He smirks and we get ice cream. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Dipper and he looked releaved that i changed the subject. We walked back to the Mystery Shack and Gideon says " Hey meet me by the lake." Than he looks over my shoulder and squints, his voice gets a little deeper " And make sure your alone, this time." I see him walk off. So he knew all this time that Dipper was following us. Well duh, hes physic. I tell myself and then i walk inside the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan and Dipper are watching Tv,Soos is cleaning the toilets. I cough awkwardly " Hey guys, im back." Grunkle Stan looks at me and his eyes are almost out of his head " DO YOU HAVE A HICKEY ON YOUR NECK !" I gasp and run to the bathroom and i look in the mirror. And see the hickey,very noticable on my neck where everybody could see.

I walk back and Soos is wondering whats going on and my face is red " Umm yeah...i guess it is.." I look at Dipper and he too looks embarressed. I grab his arm and lead him up to our room. I look at the floor and mumble " So what did you see ?" He scratches his head and blushes from embarressment. " All of it." I blush even more " Oh you shouldnt have followed us." He shook his head. " Well if i wasent there, you guys would have probitly gone farther than that." I nodd and i look at the clock its 6:30 and Gideon said we were having another date tonight. I sat down on my bed and i pulled out my diary. I flipped to the next page and wrote

Mabel x Gideon= Perfect Couple

I cant let Dipper know that i like Gideon soon ill fall for him, maybe i already am. I mean yeah i liked what Gideon was doing to me but Dipper was there. But thank god Dipper already has plans tonight, which is clean the Mystery Shack.

I put my book next to the bed and put the key in my purse. And walk out the door time for the other date with Gideon. Ahhh Cant wait. This time i dont have to pretend that i like i really do, i always had a thing for badboys. I always had a thing for Gideon...


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion Of Privacy

Chapter 4: Invasion of Privacy

I walk out of the house at 7 and i see Gideon flirting with me and grabbing my hand " Come here my lady." I smiled and accepted his offer. We sat in the boat alone, just to two of us. Time for telling whats inside. I coughed " Gideon, there is something i would like to tell you." He looks at me and rubbs my leg again. " Honestly i really like you and i love going on dates with you, i know that you knew Dipper was here and thats why i told you to stop because it was kinda awkward with my brother watching us." Gideon said " Well your brother isnt here so there is something i want to ask you." I nodd and he holds my hand " Mabel Pines will you be my soulmate ?" I gasp and fireworks come out like they did before. I smiled " I would love to !" And we held hands while watching the fireworks.

Suddenly i felt a hand snake up my sweater. I bit my toungue, i turn my head and he kisses me. It feels like fireworks going off in my head. I smile into the kiss and he pulls me closer to him and i feel his toungue asking for me to accept. And i do. It feels wonderful then he stops kissing me and makes trails of kisses down my neck reminding me of Grunkle Stans face when he saw the hickey. I laugh and say to Gideon who is kissing me down my neck " When i got to the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan saw me with a hickey on my neck." I tried to say without moaning. He lifts his lips from my neck a little and says " That doesnt matter to you anymore, dont worry we wont get caught." I turn my head the other way and see a photographer taking pictures of us. I gasp and Gideon laughs " I knew you would do that sooner or later." I move away from him and say " NO LOOK !" I point to the same photographer thats still taking pictures of us. He looks in that direction and looks scared " We need to move," He grabs my hand and we jump into the water. We swim to the other side as fast as we can and Gideon takes me to the forest.

" Wha- why ar-are w-e going to the forest." I shiver from my wet clothes and we run to the spooky part of the forest. " Ok i think we lost him !" Gideon sat down trying to catch his breath. And i looked around to see if the nosey guy was still taking pics of us. " Yeah hes not here." I sat down next to him. He looked over my way and said " Sorry i thought we were going to be alone." I laugh " No its ok, it was too dark for him to see us anyways, " He laughs along with me and says " Mabel, even though this date was half good it still was enteraining." I smile " Yeah it was." We look at eachother and then we lean in and kiss for the second time. We start to make out and i hear a " MABEL ! MABEL !" From Grunkle Stan. I sigh and look at my adorable boyfriend " You need to hide." He runs away quickly behind a tree. Grunkle Stan walks towards me " What happened to you ?" I opened my mouth to try and make up an escuse but then he cuts me off again " Anyway Bud Gleeful wants you to have Dinner with him and Gideon on saterday." I nodd " Ok but how did you know i was going to be here ?" He just shruggs " Dipper told me that you might be out looking for more creatures." He rolls his eyes and says " We need to get back to the Mystery Shack its getting late and your wet."

He walks off and I look at the tree behind me and Gideons not there. I sigh and walk off to the Mystery Shack. When i get to my room i take a shower and get in my Pjs." I climb into bed and im about to fall asleep when i hear a psst. I look around and see Gideon standing there. I look over at my brothers bed and hes sleeping soundly. I put my hand over Gideons mouth and say " What are you doing here ?" I move my hand away and give him a chance to talk.

" Well i just wanted to thank you for this wonderful date that we had today." I gave him a light kiss and then when i moved away he kissed me and pulled me to the bed and we madeout untill we heard Dipper moan in his sleep " No stop dont hurt me." And we laugh a little. Gideon got up and moved over to the window, he pulled it up and crawled out. i pulled it down and Dipper moaned again. I couldnt help but snicker a little bit. I climbed back in bed and couldnt stop thinking about the kiss. Someone help me, im falling in love with my brothers arch enemy.


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Dreams

Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

_"Gideon." I moaned into his mouth and we kept kissing and his hands roaming my body and i take off his shirt, as he does mine. " Mabel, i need you now." Gideon whispers in my ear and i cant hold it in for any longer. We both scream in pleasure._

I wake up and im filled with sweat and I dont have a shirt on ? I look over at Dipper and hes still sleeping. I put on my sweater and a skirt and walk downstairs and walk out the door to the Mystery Shack. I need some fresh air. " Hey what are you doing out so early kid." I look over my shoulder and see Wendy. She sits next to me on the steps and I have to tell her. " Let me guess, you had a sex dream." My eyes widened " How did you know ?" She just laughed " Its kinda obvious, because you look like your half aroused and the other half you dont know what the heck happened.

She nudged me " So who was it ? Gideon ?" I blushed and started chewing on my hair. She laughed " No worries, i wont tell your brother or Stan." I smiled and just looked at the sun that was coming up. I got up and decided to walk around. I walked in the forest and leaned against a tree. " So what brings you here in the forest this early ?" I look at the voice and I saw my first boyfriend, Jeff. I squint my eyes " What do you want." He smiles " I want you as my queen." I sigh and look away " Look, we dated but that was weeks ago and besides i have a boyfriend."

I hear a small snicker " Fine, whatever dear, but youll regret it." He pulled me down to his level and leaned into my ear " You will regret this later." Than he let me go and walked off. I rolled my eyes and i heard footsteps coming my way. I dont know why but i hide behind a tree. I saw my brother walk with his book and he yelled my name over and over again. I was about to awnser when i felt a hand on my mouth. " Mmfp, mmfp." I swung my arms but the person or thing was too strong to try to struggle. The person held me against a tree far away from the Mystery Shack, i couldnt find out who it was they had a mask on. The person pulled out some rope and tied me against the tree. " Who are you ?" The person looked at me and placed tape on my mouth, than he/she looked both ways and ran off.

Dippers POV

" Mabel ! Mabel !" I screamed her name but she wasent here. Maybe she went back to the Mystery Shack. I walked in the Mystery Shack and saw Soos who was fixing the light. " Hey Soos, have you seen Mabel anywhere ?" He stepped down the ladder. " Nope, last i saw her she was talking to Wendy an hour ago." I walk to Wendy who was reading the same Taylor Lautner magazine that she read days ago. " Hey umm Wendy, have you seen Mabel ?" I try not to blush. Wendy doesnt look up from the magizine. " Umm i think she headed towards Gideons house."

My eyes widen "_ Oh crap now i have to go to Gideons house. Uggg." _I walk out of the door and walk to Gideons house. I knock on the door and his dad awnsers " Why hello Dipper Pines, come in." He drags me inside the house. Oh my its really colorful... " Umm is Gideon here." I rub my hands together nervously. I mean its not like im scared of Gideon, its just, its kinda awkward going into your arch enemys house... " Gideon someones here to see you !" His dad calls out. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs " Is it Mabel ?" Gideon looks excited untill he sees me.

" What are you doing here !" Gideon walks towards me. That little brat. " I was looking for Mabel but i guess shes not here." I start to move towards the door but then Gideon says " What do you mean, you were looking for her." I sigh and turn around " I mean i cant find my sister shes been gone for an hour." Gideon looks down at the floor and thinks " I think i know where she is." He motions me to follow him and we walk towards the forest and i hear a " Mmfp,mmfp" We walk towards the muffled sound and i see my sister tied to a tree. I rip the tape off her mouth. " He- Hey the person got away." I raise an eyebrow and look at Gideon, he just shruggs and i look back at Mabel " Person ?" She nodds and describes the person for us. " How would you not know if it were a male or a female." She looked at me angerly " Maybe the person had too many shirts on, but im pretty sure it was a male." I untied her and rolled my eyes.

" Look Mabel, next time you go in the forest, be with dont worry i will find this person." I walked out of the forest leaving Gideon and Mabel alone because i felt something happenening back there.

Mabels POV

Finally Dipper left. " Like your brother said Hes going to find the person that tied you up, unless i find him first." Gideon snickered and i slightly smiled. " So how awkward was it when Dipper went to your house." Gideon raised his eyebrow " How do you know that-" I cut him off " Because i know my brother would do anything to save me, even if he has to go to his arch enemys house to do it." Gideon looked rather shocked with my awnser. I walked towards him and said " Im going to your house tomarrow." He blushes a little " I know and i have a suprize for you when we get there." I grab his hand and we just stare at each other at what seems like forever.

" Look i probitly have to go soon and Grunkle Stan needs someone to mop the floor for him and Dipper did it yesterday and I have to do it today. " I let go of his hand and walk towards the Mystery Shack. I walk inside and I see Grunkle Stan and Dipper waiting for me...literally standing there with there arms crossed as if i did something wrong. " Uh hey why are you looking at me like that ?" Grunkle Stan clicked on something on the computer. They were on youtube and it said " Lil' Gideon and his Lil' girlfriend getting a lil' serious." And it showed me and Gideon on the boat but they couldnt see us. " Umm that wasnt me and Gideon, that was someone else." Grunkle Stan smirked " Uh huh, then why were you soaking wet in the forest."

I looked down at the ground " Because i was at the pool and i left something in the forest," Dipper squinted his eyes at me and he knew what i had "lost" in the forest. He dragged me upstairs and said " Wait you lost the book yesterday ?" I nodd and hold up the book. He rolls his eyes at me. Than heads downstairs. " Mabel ! You need to mop the Floor !" Grunkle Stan yells to me. I sigh and walk downstairs. Cant wait for counting down the hours.


	6. Chapter 6 Busted

Chapter 6: BUSTED

_Just a few hours untill i go to Gideons House. _I walk downstairs and see my brother listening to "Disco Girl". I cover my mouth from laughing so hard. " Hey Dipper." My brother immediatly stops singing and turns the song off. " Does that mean i get the lamby lamby dance too ?" He dryly looks at me " No" Than walks back to the room. " Ok Grunkle Stan, you can come out now !" Grunkle Stan was hiding behind the couch and started laughing. Im actually suprized he could fit behind the couch. Dipper,Grunkle Stan and I walked to Greasy's Diner and I was talking to Dipper while Grunkle Stan was flirting with Lazy Susan, his girlfriend.

" So your going to Gideons house today." Dipper seemed abit uneasy and it was very obvious. " Yes, i know he tried to kill you but." Dipper eyes went from the window to me " BUT ? BUT WHAT MABEL HE TRIED TO KILL ME FOR GOODNESS SAKE." I hung my head low and blocked his out of my head for a few minutes.I climbed out of the booth and walked out of the Diner. Im in love with Gideon but i cant just betray my brother. I opened my eyes. I know what to do. I made up my mind.

Dippers POV

I saw Mabel walk out of the Diner and Grunkle Stan asked " Whats up with her ?" I sighed " I guess she really does love Gideon." Grunkle Stan placed a hand on my shoulder. " Love is the most powerful thing in the world." I raised an eyebrow " How do you-" Than Grunkle Stan pointed to a small writing on the table that said " Love is the most powerful thing in the world." I look out the window and see Mabel standing there probitly thinking about what i said. I walk out of the Diner and call " Mabel ! Mabel !" I see Mabel looking at a flower that she picked up and from a distance i could see that she was crying. I walk over to my sister and place a hand on her shoulder.

" Mabel, i know its hard to choose." She looks at me and her face is stained from her crying. " I dont know who to choose, but im still going over to his house today." I nodd, thats very understandable, like if Wendy were evil and Mabel was telling me not to see her anymore that would be hard.

Mabel sniffed " What time is it ?" " 6:30" Mabels mouth is hung open, " It cant be six-thirty already." I laughed. " Well it looks like your going to be late for your date." Mabel squinted at me than ran towards Gideons house. I shook my head, i hope Mabel made the right choose, I really hope she did.

Mabels POV

I ran towards Gideons house and knocked on the door. The door opened and it was Gideons dad " Hello Mabel come in." I walk inside and OMG his house is really COLORFUL ! I hear Gideon running down the stairs, how cute. He gives me a hug and we sit at the table. " So how was your day ?" Gideon held my hand from under the table. " I whisper " Not so good." He looked down " Was it Dipper again ?" I nodded " Yes it was, " Gideons dad brought out the food and we started eating. I tried to change the subject but Gideon wouldnt give it up. " What happened." I look around and sigh, i really dont want to awnser but he could read my mind anyway." I have to choose between you or Dipper and I dont know what to do." He sqeezed my hand and let me know that hes there for me always, see thats the hard part.

Because Dippers always there for me too. Whatever,im just going to enjoy the wonderful date and ill think about it later. We finished eating and Gideon said "I have a suprize for you remember." I smiled a little and he took out a box and opened it,it was a necklace. A necklace with a rainbow on it. Haha thats so me. I smile and blush, i cant help it. " Gideon, thats soo sweet." I give him a light kiss on the cheek. He blushes and leads me to his room...Ummm ok. We sit on the bed and hes just rubbing my hand with his thumb. Does he realize that hes doing that. " Yes, yes i do." I look up at Gideon and hes just smiling lightly. I gritt my teeth together. " Dont fight it." I look at him and i get curious. He leans in and his lips touch mine. I kiss him back and he places a hand on my back to push me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He moves over and places small kisses on my neck while i try not to groan. He stops at the collar of my sweater and i feel his breath against my neck. " We need to do somthing about this sweater." He pulls it off me and contuines his light kisses. Than he puts his hands on my skirt and pulls it down. " Whatcha doin ?" I ask trying not to groan but unsuccessful. He chuckles lightly " Isnt it obvious." I hear my phone go off but ignore it. Its says 5 new messages.

Dippers POV

I texted Mabel like 5 times but she wont awnser, Gosh i hope she knows that Grunkle Stan is going to get her soon if she doesnt come back in like 30 minutes. I check my watch and it is 9:30. What is she doing there ? Grunkle Stan walks into the living room. " Is she back yet." I shake my head. Grunkle Stan sighed " Ok ill give her another hour but if she doesnt come back then ill, ehh i dont know." He walked inside his room and went to sleep. " Wait but i thought," I get quieter when i didnt hear a reply. " You were going to get her." I wouldnt blame Grunkle Stan for not wanting to go to that little monsters house. What is she doing there ?

Mabels POV

" So you had a sex dream about us ?" Gideon asked me while pleasuring me. I gasped " Yes," I almost forgot that he could read minds. He just laughed than i felt it. The Pain and the pleasure, all together. I cry and he kisses me from screaming. " Mabel/Gideon" We say together. Than we collaspe on the bed. I laugh " What if someone walked in on us ?" He pulled the sheets over us " Dont worry, i think i could handle it." I laugh than fall asleep. Exhasusted from my *Cough* fun.

Next Morning

Bud Gleefuls POV

I walk upstairs and open Gideons door, there is Mabel and Gideon sleeping together. And yet Stan or her twin brother hasent come over here to get her. How odd.

Dippers POV

I wake up expecting to see Mabel sleeping in the bed next to me but she wasent. I get up and run downstairs. Grunkle Stan is having one of his tours and Wendy and Soos are working. I run over to Soos " Soos have you seen Mabel." He shakes his head and goes back to work. I check Soos off my list and go to Wendy. " Wendy do you know where Mabel is." Wendy freezes and blushes a little. " Was she here last night." I shake my head and i can tell shes trying not to laugh. " I think shes still over at Gideons." My eyes get wide and i know what she ment by that.

I run out of the Mystery Shack and towards Gideons house, im going to kill that little brat.

Mabels POV

I wake up in Gideons room. I forgot that we umm yeah. I put my clothes back on and Gideon wakes up, " Mabel, where are you going ?" I look at him like hes crazy than i see him grab his clothes. I walk out of the door and Gideons dad knew what happened last night, it was written all over his face. I blushed " Uh i have to go before my brother gets worried." I run out the door and i see my brother, who was running towards the house. He stopped when he saw me. I could tell that he was mad because his face was bright red. " I slept over at his house." Dipper didnt buy it " Did you guys do anything ?" I blushed cherry red, i knew what he meant. " No we didnt." He studied my face for a second then gave up.

" Ok but Grunkle Stan is going to be more skeptical on you." Dipper told me with a sly smile.

Back at the Mystery Shack

" Ok i believe you." Grunkle Stan said and just shrugged. I smiled and Dippers mouth was open. " Bu-but" I walked over to my brother " Haha save it" I walked upstairs and wrote in my Diary about what happened last night. I put a lock on it and place the key in my purse. No one will know, well besides his dad but other than that no one will know. " Hey Mabel !" I turn around and its Wendy. " Oh haha hey Wendy !" She walk towards me and than blushed " So is it true, " I look down " Is what true." Wendy rolled her eyes " That you had it with Gideon" I blushed " Uhh no " I denied, Wendy laughed " You even smell like him." Oh Great is it that obvious. I looked at Wendy and i saw Dipper step in the room at the wrong time. OH SNAP.


	7. Chapter 7 OH SNAP

Chapter 7 OH SNAP

Dipper walked into the room at the wrong time. " Hey what are you guys talking about ?" Dipper gave me a I-KNOW-WHAT-YOU-DID look. I open my mouth but Wendy saves me " We were talking about going to the movies tomarrow to see The Dark Knight Rises. Dipper looks horrified " Ok im just going to leave now." I watched my brother walk out of the room, i hope my brother bought the escuse that Wendy made up. But I highly doubt it.

Dippers POV

Batman Dark Knight Rises, my butt. I walk out of the Mystery Shack and to Gideons house. I knock on the door and i was expecting Gideons dad to awnser. But instead the devil came and opened the door. There he was in his normal blue attire,looking as innocent as possible. " What do you want Dipper Pines," Gideon eye twitched and closed the door behind him. " So is it true." I wanted so badly to strangle the little twit. Gideon smirked and crossed his arms " Is what true." I laughed in impatience and anger " That you and Mabel uhh you know." I scrached my ear and looked behind me. My gosh its awkward. " Yes its true and theres nothing that will come between us, not even you." I turn around and snap at him " Mabel will chose me and you know it !"

Gideon just laughed " Oh really, what makes you think she will chose you over her lover." I think of what happened to Norman and Mabel, but again Norman turned out to be a bunch of Gnomes. " Because were siblings." I stammered. Gideon laughed again " Let me tell you something _friend_, Mabel will pick me and she knows it, just ask her i dare you !" He lifted me off the ground me and threw me far away from the house. " AHHHHHHHH" I landed right in front of The Mystery Shack. Time to ask Mabel, But no worries she will pick me.

I walk inside and i see Mabel watching some chick flick. I rubbed my hands together " Mabel can i ask you something ?" She looks up at me " Yes Dipper." " I umm, have you picked between me and Gideon yet ?" I felt my stomach drop right when i asked that. I know i shouldnt have. I see my sister look down at the ground and then back at me " No i havent Dipper,just calm down." Mabel walks out the door. I slap my forehead " What have i done." I whisper to myself.

Mabels POV

I have alot of things on my mind and thanks to Dipper and Gideon, I have to chose between them, My first Love and my brother. I sit down on the steps and start to chew my hair. I hear the door slam behind me and Wendy sat next to me like she did the last time i had to make a disicion. " So hows it going between you and Gideon." I sigh " I dont know, i have to chose between him and my brother !" I shake Wendy " WHAT DO I DO !" She pulls away and smiles " Well if i were you, i would pick Dipper because hes your brother and your family will always be there for you. But thats my opinion not yours." She just looks at me " Think about it for a little while, im sure you can figure it out."

She gets up and walks back into the Mystery Shack. " Hey Cupcake !" I look up and see Gideon, I smile and give him a hug. We pull away and stare into each others eyes. " Hey you wanna come in," I point to the house. He seems a bit uncomfortable. " Umm." " Dont worry ill make sure that Dipper doesnt do anything." I pull him to the Mystery Shack and we walk inside. I saw Dipper and Gideon stare at each other at what seemed like hours. And it wasent a good stare. " *Cough* Umm Gideon want to go to our room." He nodds and we walk up the stairs. What i dont see is Gideon giving Dipper the eye when we walk up stairs.

Gideons POV

I saw Dipper with book 3. What the moron didnt know was i had the second book. And alot of other things...But that doesnt matter, i just need to win Mabel over to contuine with my plan. " Hey Banana Puddin," Mabel looks over my way and we sit down on the bed. " I love you more than you could ever imagine, and when we kiss, you take my breath away, your perfume is very ar-" The door opens and Dipper comes in " Uh sorry, i came in to get something." He pretended to look through his bag and walked out. Mabel and i just sat there and got up " So umm you want to go somewhere ?" I opened the door for her and we walked out of the room with her. I saw Dipper talking to the red haired girl that he was crushing on. I smirk and put my hand on Mabels back. " So where do you want to go ?" Mabel held my hand. I look around and I see Greasys Diner. " How about Greasys Diner. Mabel smiles and we walk over there. I see Stan flirting with the waitress. I roll my eyes and sit in a booth with Mabel across from me. " Hey Mabel and Gideon." I look up and see The red haired girl and Dipper. This is going to be fun. I see them sit in the booth right behind me. Mabel and I talk for a little while and I watch her and red head get up and go to the bathroom. I wait for the red headed girl known as "Wendy" to come back because there is something that she should know. Wendy comes back and right on time i stop her " Hey Wendy." She smiles at me "Yeah kid." I pretend to clear my throat and then i say " Did you know that Dipper has a crush on you ?"

Wendys eyes widen and Dipper trys to tell her that he doesnt like her but than she rolls her eyes and walks out of the Diner with Dipper running after her. Mabel comes back and says " Where did Dipper and Wendy go off to ?" I shrugg my shoulders " I think i overheard Wendy saying that she needed to go back to work." Mabel squints at me than stopped. " Oh ok." I tap my fingers on the table and i read Mabels mind " Hes up to something, i know it." I pretend like i didnt read her mind. " So Mabel Syrup, I see your wearing my necklace." I smile with that cocky look upon my face. She looks down and says " Oh yeah, i guess i am." She starts to laugh and we flirt for a little while. I look at the time and its 7 pm. " Oh wow its getting a little late." I walk her out and back to the Mysery Shack and we stop right infront of the door. " Mabel i just want to thank you for this wonderful date." I lean into her and i feel her soft lips on mine. I feel that spark everytime. I pull away and i see a dark figure watching us. We say our goodbyes and i walk down the steps and i look at the dark figure and smirk.

Dippers POV

I couldnt help but watch Mabel and Gideon kiss, i knew Gideon knew, I was watching them kiss. And he gave me that small smirk when he walked down the steps. I tapped my fingers on my shorts and i felt something, like a piece of paper. I grabbed inside my pocket and unfolded it. It read:

ITS ON DIPPER PINES !

I folded the paper and put it back in my pocket. " Yes, Yes it is." I smirked to myself. In the dark quiet forest i could hear a small dark chuckle as my reply.


	8. Chapter 8 What Love Can Do To You

Chapter 8: What Love Can Do To You

" Beautiful day today isnt it Dipper ?" I look at my brother who has bags under his eyes " Dipper ?" Dipper slowly turns around and looks at me " hey are you alright ?" He nodds his head. I dont believe him.

Dippers POV

I stayed awake all of last night thinking of how to get Gideon back. I didnt sleep at ALL. " Beautiful day today isnt it Dipper ?" I look over at my sister " Dipper ?" " Hey are you alright ?" I nodd and my sister gives me a look. I shrugg and walk away. I walk outside and go to the forest. What should i do ? " Looks like someone didnt sleep well last night." I put on a fighting stance than saw Soos. " Oh sorry Soos,"I sit down on a tree stump and he sits down next to me. He smiles a little bit " Its ok, so whats the problem now." I sigh " Well Mabels going to have to choose between me or Gideon, and i dont know what to do ?"

Soos pats me on the back " Thats hard knowing how much feeling she has towards Gideon and your her brother, honestly i would choose you because family always come first." I smile " Thats right family always comes first, and she picked me over Jeff."

Soos raises an eyebrow " What ?" I smile victoriously " Your right Soos she will choose me !" I smile and Soos and i talk more about my crush on Wendy, " Well i gotta get back, your Grunkle Stan probitly needs me to unclog the toilets or something."

I nodd and wave him goodbye. I start to think this over " She will choose me." Than i hear " She wont choose you Dipper." I see Gideon walking out of the shadows. I stand my ground " What do you want Gideon."

He walks towards me and lifts me up " You to DIE !" My eyes widen and he starts to throw me around. " ACK !" I hit my back on a tree. Gideon walks towards me and pulls me up. He whispers in my ear " She WILL choose me and there is nothing you can do about it !"

I have enough energy to say " She wont choose you, she will choose me like she did last time you little BRAT." Gideon stopped in his tracks and turned around. She grabs his amulet and throws me up in the air, as far as he could. I could no longer see him or Gravity Falls.

Mabels POV

The doorbell rang " Ill get it !" I sang. There stood before me was my boyfriend. " Howdy !" I gave him a hug " Wheres Dipper ?" he looked frowned and shrugged. We walked inside and sat on the couch.

" So whatcha watchin." He asked me. My face lit up " Im watching the best show ever ! Once Upon A Time." He raised an eyebrow " Whats th-" I slammed my hand on his mouth " OHH MY GOSH ITS MY FAVE PART OF THIS EPISODE !" I sat at the edge of my eat.

Emma was riding on the back of Augusts motorcycle. And they got off and August gave her the well water. He was flirting with her and she was smiling. I dreamily watch as August looks at Emma and Emmas smiling at him.

" Wait is that August Booth ?" I hear Wendy saying next to me. I look up at her and nodd my head like crazy. She screams and sits down next to me.

" OHHH MY GOSH HES SO HOT !" I say as he smirks onscreen. " And hes a badass." Wendy ads. We both look at eachother " Yeaahhh" We say together. The next August and Emma scene that we watch is when Emma and August are fighting over " Emma believing in the curse" and there faces are right next to each other.

Gideon is looking at us like were crazy.

Dippers POV

" AHHHHHHHHHH" I fell hard on the ground in the forest.

Wendys POV

I heard a *Roaaaar* Sound. " hey did you guys hear that. I asked while we were watching August/Pinnochio turn into wood.

Mabel and Gideon shake there heads. " Ill be right back." I tell them and i head outside to the forest and it seems like a bunch of the people are gathering around as well.

I ran to the forest and past the crowd, I saw Dipper unconcious and bloody on the forest grass. I gasped " Oh my gosh." I picked him up and carried him to the hospital.

Mabels POV

We just finished all of the Emma and August scenes. I got a text from Wendy. " Hey Gideon i just got a text from Wendy saying shes at the hospital." he looked at me curious. I grabbed his hand and we ran to the hospital.

When i got there Wendy,Soos and Grunkle Stan were in the hospital. Gunkle Stan was crying. Soos was staring in shock and Wendy was huddled up in a ball.

Gideon grabs my hands " I just got a text from my dad, i have to go home." He gives me a kiss than leaves. I walk over to Wendy " What happened ?" She gave me her phone and i looked at the video that she took of Dipper. Tears were forming in my eyes._ What happened ? _I see Dipper pretty much broken. His whole body is dislocated and broken, i wouldnt be suprized if he were already " De-Dead." I start crying and my tears are falling like a waterfall.

" Uhh someone else can see Dipper Pines." I walk inside his room and his heartbeat is low, i wipe my nose and sit down next to him. " Who did this to you ?" I ask Dipper who was trying so hard to open his eyes and talk.

I turn to walk away when i felt a hand touch my arm. I turned around and he said " Gi-" Than dropped unconcious, hopefully.

I think for a second " Gi whos Gi." Than think Gi-deon. I have flashbacks of what happened last time.

I open my eyes. " Gideon."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I storm out of the hospital and the nurses are rushing into my brothers room as loud beeping can be heard from the monitor.

_Gideon,Gideon,Gideon_, I cant stop thinking of my boyfriends name.

" Grunkle Stan ! Take me to Gideons house !" Stans red eyes looked at my pissed ones. " Why ?" Stans eyebrows furrowed and i try to calm myself down.

" I want to strangle him !" My fists ball up and my rage is coming back. My uncle grabs my hand and brings me to the car. He pushes me in the passenger seat and he hops in the driver seat,

" Are you saying Gideon did this to Dipper !" Grunkle Stan croaked.

" Yes, Dipper told me." My eyes narrowed and i was getting angrier and angrier by the second. I couldnt help but think of plans to hurt Gideon.

_But you love him..._

I shook that out of my mind and the car stopped. My stomach dropped as i saw that i was at Gideons house. I opened the door and walked to his front door.

I ring the doorbell and i wait for Gideon to come down. I hear the door open and turn around, my breath gets caught in my throat as i see the boy im in love with.

" Gideon we need to talk." I strictly tell my boyfriend whos eyebrow is raised. He grabs my hand and a electric shock goes through my body. _What the ? _We go into the forest and we sit on a tree stump.

" What did you want to talk about sweets." He looks dreamily at me while i cant take this anymore, i need to strangle him.

Half of me really wants to kill him while the other just wants to have a nice conversation. I get up and push him against a tree. Rage boiling in my veins.

" WHY DID YOU DO IT !" I hit him harder and he looked terrified. " HUH AWNSER ME !" I struck him again and dropped him.

" Because he took you away from me." He got up and grabbed his amulet. i started floating in the air and i felt something against me, suddenly i started feeling calm and forgot all of my worries and anger.

He gently let me down and gave me a comforting hug. He grabbed my hand and that electric shock went through me again.

_I love him...i would do anything for him...but remember what he did to your brother. YOUR BROTHER ! _I shook my head and grasped Gideons hand tighter. I never felt love like this for anyone before. Not even my family. Nor friends.

" I love you Mabel." I heard Gideon whisper next to me. Blush creeps up my face and i say back " I love you." The sun is setting and its starting to get romantic.

_But im fine with that...right ?_

_No dont let this happen...Dippers hurt, and its all because of Gideon, choose Dipper._

_You better enjoy this while you can because you will have to go back to your brother sooner or later. _

I saw a car in the distance and recongized Grunkle Stan was watching us. I also saw my bike was parked here. I knew what to do...

" Hey Gideon, i have to go." I walk out of his embrace and ride off to the hospital.

Stans POV

I watch as Mabel and Gideon are in a romantic embrace. My eye twitches, she cant choose him after all he did to Dipper. No, shes not stupid. I see her ride off and i pull up as near as i can get to Gideon.

hes walking off to his house and i see the little monster turn around and give me a...winning smirk.

I smirk at him back and think _You wont win Gideon. _I watch as the smirk is wiped off his face. I drive off as i feel Gideons eyes burning at the back of my head.

Mabels POV

I walk up to Dippers room and its freezing, _my gosh he could die in here, i think sarcastically. _Hes wide awake but still broken. I rest my hand on his shoulder and he croakes " Mabel..."

" Dont worry Dipper, i took care of him."

" Did you kill him ?"

I stay quiet and a wide smirk crosses my face. " Yep, it was brutal." I get out of the chair and walk down the hallway with a evil smile on my face._..._

_Gideon babe, we got em_


	10. Chapter 10

NO PINECEST ! IM SORRY BUT THATS NOT MY THING !

Chapter 10

I opened the door of the Mystery Shack and felt the cold air hit me. _It feels good to be here again. _I walked inside to only hear silence in the tour house.

" Uh hello ? Is anyone here ?" The only sound was the creaking of the wooden floor as my foot took every step.

_Where is everybody ?_

I heard the door slam on the other side of me. My stomach lurched, i slowly turned around and held up my fists for protection.

" Woah dude, its just me !" I opened one eye and saw Soos nervously holding up one hand with a screwdriver in the other.

I sighed in relief and kept my fists at my sides. " Where is everyone ?"

" is at the grocery store, Wendy is out on a date with Robbie and Mabel is with Gideon." Soos said that last part really slowly.

I pressed my lips together in a really thin line. _So Mabel is with Gideon..._

Without another word spoken, i walked out the door and kicked a nearby rock that was on the ground._ So...i guess she picked Gideon over me..._ A tear fell from my eye. _Mabel, why did you lead me on like that...Mabeline Pines._

I got up and walked towards the door when i heard a scream. Mabels scream.

" DIPPER !"

I knew just where it came from, " The Forest." Without any hiesitation i ran as fast as i could towards the mysterious forest that held my sister.

I ran past trees that had a strange carve to them, more like a pyramid with a eye in it.

I narrowed my eye and remembered that i was going to save my sister.

The screams were getting closer and closer, they echoed in my ears.

" Why hello Dipper." The voice sounded close, a little too close.

I turned around to see that my arch-enemy was holding Mabel by her neck. " Let her go, Gideon" I firmly stood my ground and Gideon chuckled at my responce.

" But why ? If neither of us can have her than whats the point of her life ?" Gideon held her tighter and her face was getting paler by the minute.

" Just let her go please." Gideon looked down at the ground and slowly let her go, but not before pulling out a sharp knife and holding it against her neck.

" Gideon !" Mabel gasped and i held out my arm to try and stop the maniac.

" Any last words to your dear sister Dipper ?" Gideon licked his lips, just like The Joker.

" Yeah ive got a few things to say." I took a deep breath and quickly took a karate kick on Gideon leg, knocking him down and letting go of Mabel, who ran to her brother.

" Dont ever mess with the Mystery Twins EVER AGAIN !" I kicked Gideon in the rib and he clutched his side groaning in pain.

Mabel ran up and hugged me, as she pulled away from me i saw out of the corner of my eye, Gideon taking something out of his suit.

I looked and saw that he got my book.

His lips cracked into a large maniacally smile.

" How did you get that ?" I pointed at the book and Gideon waved it around, mocking me.

" What do you think, Dipper ?" The gears in my brain started moving as i felt faint and looked to my right at my sister who had a wide smirk on her face.

" NO !" I screamed and Mabel slyly made her way over to Gideons side and he wrapped a arm around her.

" Yes Dipper, this was all a set up, and she willingly gave me the book without a heisitation." Gideons smile got even wider as i looked over at Mabel whos smirk had gotten wider as well.

" Mabel, how could you do this to us ! What about Grunkle Stan ! Mom and Dad ! What will they think ! Mabel we need and love you !"

" No Dipper, they need you, and tell them i died by a mass murder." I fell to my knees and I watched as they walked off.

Mabel walked back to me and whispered loudly in my ear.

" I choose Gideon because i love him like a husband, hes my true love and you are just my brother, i dont need and want to talk to you anymore." I noticed that Gideon was growing impatient because he was tapping his foot on the ground and constantly checking his watch.

For the first time i noticed something different about Mabel, she had a newfound dark personality and it wasent Gideons work. But i saw the way she looked at him. She really does love him.

And most of all, shes happy.

" Well im glad your happy." I whispered back at her.

" Me too." She whispered back at me.

She ran towards Gideon and jumped in his arms. He swung her around and they looked like those cute teen couples.

I knew Gideon was going to take care of her, love her, and treat her well. Well hes already madly in love with her.

" Am i ever going to see you again ?" I swallowed a cry and Gideon put her down lightly, they both looked at me.

" Probitly not." Mabel replied with a straight face.

No matter how much i wanted to cry, i didnt. A small smile appeared on my face.

" Goodbye brother." Mabel said her last words to me as Gideon wrapped his arms around her waist and they left to go more in the dark forest filled with mystery.

It left me alone with the trees blowing in the night, Im still in my knees thinking about how to live without my twin sister.

" Goodbye Sister." I whisper into the dark night as my farewell.

A few years later...

Its been five years since Mabel left with Gideon, she was right, we were never going to see her again.

Till this day, i have nightmares about that night, I told my family just like she said, there was a funeral for her a few weeks after she "died".

Mom and Dad are staying with Grunkle Stan and I now, they dont want anything to happen to me.

I walked out the door, my hand in my hair, getting the newspaper because the fun stuff had ended years ago.

i decided to go and walk around the lake. My shaggy hair blew in the wind and i took off my socks and shoes, i dipped my toes in the cool water. _I havent relaxed in five years. _

I heard someone sit next to me, and did the same thing i did.

" Hello Mister !" I heard a young voice next to me. I looked over and saw a girl maybe about five or six, she had dark eyes, and snowy white hair, expensive clothes but she kinda sounded like, like. _How Mabel sounded like when we were kids. _

" Hi ! Whats your name ?" I politly smiled and asked the cute girl who giggled.

" Im Rose Diana Gleeful."

**OOOOOOOH So if you have any questions or complaints than you can ask me ! And if you liked it than yall can comment or message me ! Thank Yall xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Rose Diana Gleeful_

The last name spun around in my head for a few minutes.

" Are you ok Mister ?" The girl was very polite, unlike her father who is very self-concieted but her mother... I dont know what to say, i dont know who she is now.

" Uh, yeah just thinking." I tap my head and she giggles playfully, i find my self interested with my neice.

" About what ?" _Curious thing isnt she, just like Mabel use to be._

" Just adult stuff."

I looked out at the horizen glow that was shinning into my eyes, than looked back at my neice.

Who was bouncing up and down in excitement, _Just like Mabel..._

" Do you wanna play with me ?" My eyes got wider and i looked at Rose with fear in my eyes, while my stomach dropped.

_Oh No, what if Mabel finds me with her daughter, i kinda made a promise that we wouldnt see each other again !_

_And Gideon ? What about him...Arnt you scared what he might think of all of this, besides he could have killed you with Mabel by his side five years ago._

" Come on it will be fun." Rose pulls my hand and drags me into the dark, spooky forest of Gravity Falls, Oregon. I heard the owls cooing and the bushes rustling with who-knows-what.

" Uh Rose, where are we going ?" I ask the small girl in a dress that matches her hair color.

The girl doesnt awnser but leads me to a large area of grass with a house thats looks to elegant for my taste but a smaller version of the White House.

" Woah." I suddenly forget that my sister and her insane husband or whatever they are, probitly watching me right now, or thier daughter.

" Roseline Diana Gleeful, you come inside this house this instant, what do you think you were doing." _Oh shit...I thought it was going to be Mabel. But worse its Gideon, with a much deeper voice anyway but still ! _

I start to back up as Rose is looking around for me, her brown eyes frantcally looking for an escuse, her hair blowing in the wind, _so adorable._

" But i-i he was just here ?!" Rose pointed in the direction i was in and my frightened eyes saw Gideons dart over to mine, a smirk was slowly crawling on his lips, like a predetor going for its prey.

" Oh shit." I curse to myself as i already know what was going to happen next. I started to run and tripped a bit on the hard surface, but didnt look back knowing Gideon was probitly right on my tail.

I ran past the trees and pretended like they were going to grab me and pull my back so i could run faster in fear and have motavation.

I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as my breath was fading and my strength to hold on was even worse, i just wanted to collaspe or take a break but Gideon was getting closer by the dark chuckling behind me.

_Ok Dipper, all you have to do is go inside the Mystery Shack and lock the door._

I finally made it out of the forest and saw the Mystery Shack wasnt even a mile away. _Yes ! Now Gideon doesnt even stand a chance._

I sprinted over to the door and turned the knob as fast as i could than it was stuck, wait...NO ! ITS LOCKED !

_wait i have keys right ?_

I frantically looked around for the white haired freak and saw him stalking up to me with a sadistic smile on his face, making me more paranoid than i was before.

I reached down in my pockets to see if i had the key there but i must have dropped it on the way over here. _SHIT !_

" Looking for this ? Dipper Pines." The way he said my name in his deeper voice made my heart stop in absolute fear.

I slowly turned around like a zombie and faced my arch-enemy from years ago, his white "shiny" hair was still the same, his pig nose was still the same, practically was still the same except he looked older and more, well i was going to say mature but now that i think about it, im going to say insane.

He held the silver key in his palm, he walked towards me in a creepy manner, i looked over his shoulder and saw a woman my age holding little Rose in her arms, just watching Gideon take his revenge on me.

" You think you can get away from m-" He looked into my eyes and saw that they were not focused on him, they were focused on that brunette behind him.

Gideon smirked and motioned the woman to come closer with Rose.

The woman wore a Catwomen look alike suit except without the mask and it was blood red with her Knee high boots were black.

She walked up slyly to me while smirking, her make up was darker than her suit, which made it look as dark as night.

But i knew immediatly who she is behind all that make up.

" Mabel."

" Dipper."

The only two words that were said between us and i was the only one that showed affection, I looked at Rose who was oblivious about the whole situation.

Mabel motioned Gideon to take Rose and take her back because he really wanted to kill me on the spot.

I watched as the man left with his daughter holding her hand through the dark forest but before she and her father entered, she looked back but slightly.

" Why were you with my Rose ?" I snapped back at my supposivly "dead" sister who had her arm crossed over her chest in dissapointment.

" First of all, i didnt even know about you and Gideon having a kid and second, she came to me, i didnt know who she was untill she said her name."

Mabel squinted at me, looking right through me as if a physic.

" Fine, Dippy, just dont approach her again or else." Mabel jabbed her finger at me, and walked off to find her husband and her daughter.

A tear fell from my eye and i said something i thought i would never whisper outloud.

Mabels POV

I walked off slowly with a bit of guilt in my chest, but then i heard a whisper, as if the wind was blowing the voice in my direction.

" _Mabel, please dont go..." _ My hair blew in my face, as i gasped when i turned around, to see if Dipper was there standing by the doorway but the only person in the night was me.


	12. Chapter 12: 10 Years Later

Chapter 12

Janurary

Feburary

March

April

May

June

July

August

September

October

November

December

I haven't seen Mabel since Gideon cornered me at the Mystery Shack.

Maybe she really didn't want to come back, but it felt like years and years, it's been more than five years to wait on her again.

I ran my hair through my greasy brown hair, and stared at the Tv that was pitch black, too deep in thought.

" Hi Honey, how are you ?" My mom walked over and hugged me than backed away from me, my sad eyes connected with hers.

She started to cry and sat down with her hands taking in her face. Yep, today is going to be a sad, depressing day for everyone, its the 15 year anniversity of Mabel dissapearing.

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I looked out the window that reaveled the forest, which held the house Mabel and Gideon lived in, unless they moved out.

But for me it has been 10 years since I saw Mabel, Rose and Gideon walk into that forest as a family.

I shake my head at the memory, trying to keep the sadness away, the regret, and the doubt that this is all real.

I hear a grunt coming from Grunkle Stan's mouth, i look up and he still looks the same from years ago except he has more wrinkles than anyone else in this room.

If you look carefully then you can see that he is trying his hardest not to cry, but that soon takes over and he falls to his knees, saying that this is all his fault.

I give him a hug and let him cry into my shoulder, I couldn't say that we would see her again though, it seemed like she didn't ever want to talk to me again.

I looked around the room and saw my dad comforting my mom, Soos looking down at the ground with his hat off, and Wendy was really quiet and didn't look at anyone.

And Waddles...he was upstairs in my room staring out the window, looking and waiting for Mabel to come back to him with open arms and a wide smile that nobody could compare with.

_I miss my sister..._

I had the sudden urge to sit in a corner and crawl up in a little ball but i didn't, I stayed my ground and watched as my family was falling apart crying for Mabel to come back to them some how.

The doorbell rang suddenly. _Mabel ? _I walked towards the door as everybody in the house was staring at me, I reached the door slowly and turned the knob.

I opened the door and saw my girlfriend Candy Chiu.

She had changed from that cute scared and smart twelve year old girl to a beautiful strong and brave woman.

Her jet black hair was still long, and she wore an outfit that showed off her amazing curves,she is a woman that every real man would want.

shes smart, funny, emotionally strong, brave, loves mysteries, and most of all my family loves her to death.

Suddenly I gave up and fell into her arms, crying into her shoulder. " Shush,shush, Dipper, it's ok, im sure you will find her soon." I could tell Candy was about to cry too.

_Gahhh, i cant hide this anymore..._

I look into her red eyes and sniff. " I already have."

She gasped and stepped back, with her eyes wide, but they were hopefull. " Is she-"

" Alive, yes." I walked over to her and put her hand through mine.

" But, why haven't you told anyone, Dipper ?! Your family has been crying thier eyes out for 15 years and you've known all this time that she is still alive ! HOW COULD YOU ! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND !" She pulled her hand away from mine and ran her hands through her perfect long hair.

Than she stopped and turned around. " Where is she ? I want to see her ! Now." Her voice was so venomous and scary.

I tried to protest but she wouldn't allow it. " Please Dipper, show me where she is." She begged on both knees.

I gave up and her eyes lightened. " Fine, just don't tell anyone." I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the forest.

" Wait...shes in the forest ?" I nodded at my girlfriends statement. We walked a few more miles untill I saw the house.

Candy gawked at it in suprise and doubt. " Come on Dipper, Mabel doesnt live in there !" I gave her a look and started to leave.

" Oh, i wonder if she's inside." Candy walked up the steps of the perfect house and pushed the door. It creaked open like a horror movie.

I didn't hear Candy walked with me so i turned around and saw the door open wide enough for her to walk inside.

My eyes widened in horror and my heart started beating faster. " NO CANDY NO !"

The heels on her boots clicked everytime she stepped on the wooden floor texture of this "perfect" house.

" _Shit ! Stupid heels." _She mentally cursed in her mind as she turned every corner of Mabel's house, the living room was nice, though i gotta say.

_But this house is too bug for only one person to live here. Who else is here with Mabel ? Did she get kidnaped or even worse molested ? I hope she's alright._

Her flashlight shined through the dark house, _ok, no one is in the house, which is good because you never know what could be lurking in this strange perfect place. Or maybe this is like Hansel and Gretel, where the witch has the kids eat candy untill they are fat enough so she can eat them._

She nearly gagged at the thought of that happening. _Hey you should stop and see if anyone is in the house, since you think no one is._

Candy brushed her jet hair away from her face and stopped for a second. It was still quiet, she took another step and saw a light behind her. Her heart froze in fear, as if a zombie, she turned around slowly and saw a light from the upstairs come on.

Her eyes widened and she had to resist the urge to scream. She came closer to the light from downstairs but no one came down to check if anyone was inside the house.

She speed walked to the living room and looked around with fear making her sweat, but that didn't matter now, all that matters is finding Mabel and getting out of here !

Before she could yell "Dipper" she felt a hand grab her mouth and her eyes widened.

I walked inside the house, and it was something Mabel would've wanted, it was her dream house.

I felt my eyes get watery as i kept looking around the place.

" DIPPER !" I heard Candy yell from my left and I ran towards the voice, my love's voice.

It stopped when I reached a huge living room area. It was like a movie theater but different in a way.

But that shouldn't matter, because i need to save Candy from whoever is holding her hostage.

Suddenly, the light turned on and I saw a girl holding her hostage.

The girl had long straight white hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin, and cherry small lips. She looked innocent besides the fact that she was holding my girlfriend hostage.

But i knew exactly who this teenage girl was. My neice Roseline Diana Gleeful.

" Rose, please let her go." I put my hands together and begged my neice to let her go.

She looks at me with cold stares, not like ones she had ten years ago but it was different, like as if i was an enemy to her, Gideon probitlty told her all this stuff about me, told her lies.

" Your trying to take my mom away, aren't you." Her voice, so calm yet so menacing at the same time, i guess thats what you get if your raised by Gideon and an evil Mabel.

I slowly nodded with guilt, i looked back up at her and her facial expression was still hardened.

Rose was about to say something else when I heard a much deeper voice from next to her. " Rose, let her go."

Rose followed the voice's orders and let Candy go, she ran up to me and curled against my chest in safety.

" Dipper, who are those people ?" Candy whispered with her sweaty shirt against mine.

The voice came out of the shadows and revealed to be Gideon.

" Gideon." I hissed through my teeth, and gave him a glare meaning i dont want to deal with him.

" Dipper Pines and Candy Chiu, how odd, you'd think Candy would be with Grenda but I guess you wouldn't mind spending this fine evening with us, Candy." He did a bow and looked evilly at her.

I stood in front of Candy protectively, trying to keep Gideon away from her." So protective, who knew Dipper Pines would be dating my wifes best friend."

" Wife ?" I heard Candy whisper to herself, she clung onto me and i wrapped my arms around her waist.

I heard footsteps coming down and saw Mabel with the same attire as last time.

I saw a women walking down with a sexy catwoman look alike attire. She was very beautiful and had brown hair like Dipper.

" Dipper,what are you doing here ? I thought i told you to leave me alo-" She stopped when her eyes darted over to me.

I look into her suprized eyes, and they look fimiliar.

I cuddled up against Dipper's chest in fear and Dipper spoke up while protecting me. " Hello Mabel."

_MABEL ! Thats Mabel ? OH MY GOD !_

My eyes widen and I look up at my best friend that i haven't seen in years. And her attention is directly on us.

Dipper pulls himself away from me but then holds my hands and pulls us closer to Mabel. " Mabel, meet my girlfriend Candy Chiu."

Mabel's eyes widen, but then calm down." What are you doing here."

" I-I we need you back Mabel, your parents are going crazy, everything in Gravity Falls is boring,No one has heard anything from Pacifica, Its horrible well except about the Pacifica part but still !" I rubbed my hands together nervously.

Mabel looked down the at the ground than back at me with her eyes all watery. " What about Waddles ?"

I look at Dipper and he nods his head telling me, that i should tell her.

" Waddles waits, watching out the window, hoping you would come back home." I could have sworn, I saw a tear drop from her cheek.

" Im sorry but I cant go back."

I furrow my eyebrows. " But why ?"

Mabel walks over to Gideon and gives him a huge kiss on the lips, which makes Dipper cringe.

Mabel looks back at me with something different in her eyes.

" Gideon is my husband and Rose is my daughter."

I feel my mouth turn into a gawk, which makes my stomach flip in fear.

" You have a family ?"

Mabel smiles grimly. "Yes, so, i want to know how you and my brother started dating, or are you just trying to win me back !" She growled the last part like a lion.

I trembeled under her lion growl, and i held onto my loves hand tightly. " Well after you supposively "died", Grenda moved because of her father's job-"

Mabel had the tiny affection of sorrow in her chocolate eyes. " Grenda moved ?!"

I gave her a look of impatientness, and she smiled like her husband. " Anyways, yes she moved, and well i was walking down in the forest in Gravity Falls..."

_A seventeen Candy was kicking the rocks next to a small river in the forest of Gravity Falls, she heard something rustling in the trees, she stopped where she was and froze, too scared to move, her breath shakily as the creature was right behind her._

_Before she could make up her mind, her body made the awnser for her and ran, and ran and ran, as further away from the monster that she could. _

_Her black hair was blowing in the wind behind her, she didn't look back, but she was afraid to trip or fall as the ground shook beneath her. _

_Sweat was dripping off her forehead, she was swearing under her breath, and she was about to finally get away from the monster when she "Oof"._

_Her bottom pockets hit the ground with a "thud", she could tell the monster was getting closer and closer, but than she heard a shout. " HEY YOU ! YEAH YOU ! GET AWAY FROM HER !" The shout was so close, too close, actaully turned out to be her best friend's brother, who she ran into on accident._

_Dipper threw the rock at the monster's head but it didn't retreat. He took out something from his pocket and used it on the monster to make it dissapear, or shrink._

_He smiled and put something in his pocket, possibly the monster. _

_But Candy Chiu has been hiding something since she was twelve, maybe something she should've told her best friend before she died._

_Candy has had a crush on Dipper since she was twelve, but she never told Mabel or Grenda, she was afraid they would tell him, besides he's always liked that red headed girl._

_Yes everytime he would talk to her, it made her jealous, not enough like to want to kill her, but than again, Wendy was dating Robbie and still is after all this time, so it wasn't that much bad. _

_But she would notice over the years that Dipper stopped chasing her and did his own thing, probitly copeing over his sister, she wanted to comfort him but just didn't know what to say._

_After they just turned fifteen, Candy realized that she was deeply in love with Dipper, and still is, as oblivious as Dipper is to her feelings she would try to give him a hint, like bumping into him in the hallways on " accident." _

_" Hey Candy, are you alright." She snapped out of her thoughts and looked into those deep brown eyes that reminded her of her best friend that was long gone._

_" Y-Yeah, just uh." She couldn't go on, the pain was too much, losing Mabel and Grenda, what if she loves Dipper too ! _

_" Its ok, so wheres Grenda ? Isn't she always with you ?" _

_She shook her head as a tear fell from her dark eyes. " She just moved a few hours ago."_

_Dipper noticed the tear falling from her cheek, and got nervous, trying to cheer his sister's friend up._

_" Hey, hey, its ok, i know something that will cheer you up." Candy lifted up her eyes to Dipper's._

_" Would you like to hang out with me." _

_Candy felt the small heat rush on her face as her crush just asked her to hang out with her._

_She looked at Dipper's face and she could have sworn he was blushing a little, but that just might have been her imagining things._

_She looked around for an escuse, too nervous, scared she might make a fool out of herself. " I- I dont know." _

_Dipper smiled and pulled that mishchevious look. " Come on, it'll be fun, i promise you." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the Mystery Shack. _

_Dipper closed the door behind him, Candy looked in the living room and saw Stan Pines too busy watching a drama show._

_She shrugged and ran upstairs after Dipper. _

_She opened the door and saw Dipper staring out the window, frozen as if in a trance. _

_Thats when she realized, this is Mabel's room also._

_She slowly walked up to Dipper who was silently crying, while the raindrops were falling to the ground and hitting the window._

_" I almost forgot that Mabel use to share this room with me." He cried into his hands._

_Candy started walking towards him when he pulled away. " You dont understand how i feel, nobody does."_

_A small tear fell from her cheek, the silence was so much that Dipper was about to take his hands off his face.  
" Actaully, I do, Mabel was my best friend, she and Grenda were like sisters to me, and one of them died, now one part of me is dead along with her, SO DONT YOU DARE DIPPER PINES, TELL ME THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE YOU LOVE AND CARE ABOUT DIE IN A MYSTERIOUS WAY." She curled up in a ball on the hard wooden floor of the Mystery Shack._

_Dipper moves his hands away and puts a hand on her shoulder, with an understanding nod, she looks away and smiles at the ground, still trying to cope with her best friends death. _

_Dipper stops crying, gives a slight smile to Candy and pulls her up, making her curious with Dipper's sudden behavior._

_" If Mabel were here right now, she would want us to have fun, not to cry over her." Dipper looks out the window, thinking of a way to have fun in the rain. " Aha !" His eyes lighten up and sparkles in the dim light of the room._

_" Follow me !" Dipper waves at Candy, the two teens run out the door to the muddy grass and hard rain._

_Dipper stops right at the steps of the Mystery Shack, Candy thinks of a devious way to push him over, making him land on his butt, with his grey short filled with brown mud, on his bottom._

_" Ah come on !" Dipper playfully wined, when Candy wasen't looking he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him._

_" Wahh." She fell on her bottom and gave the laughing Dipper a glare. Dipper pulled her up and they danced around in the rain, the two were having the time of thier life._

_Candy thought this was the best day ever so far. She wanted to make a move so bad, but something was holding her back, what if Dipper say's no because he's still coping over Mabel._

_Suddenly, Dipper stops goofing off and walks towards Candy with such a gleam in his eye, as if he has a sudden care for her._

_" So, do you feel better now ?" Dipper asked with his huge cute smile on his face, it just made Candy blush even more._

_Candy took a deep breath in and out, Dipper looked at her with concern, and was about to open his mouth to ask her what was wrong when she said something she never thought she would say._

_" I wish i would have told Mabel something i haven't told anyone before." She rubbed her hands in nervousness and sorrow._

_Dipper didn't want to be so nosey but he despretely wanted to know. " I hope you dont mind me what it is." _

_Candy's face was definetly getting red now, she could barely even look at him, she was so embarresed by her cherry red cheeks._

_" I-I wanted to tell her my feelings for you, because I've always had a crush on you, except when we were fifteen and that's when i feel in love with you." __**You**__**blew it Candy, you just blew it.**_

_She looked at Dipper and he was smiling at her, __**what did that mean ? **__She started to walk off, embarresed by confessing her feelings when she heard " CANDY ! WAIT !" Her feet stopped and so did her heart._

_" Candy, there is something I have to tell you too." She turned around with suprize, trying not to get her hopes up too much_.

_" What ?" _

_" Candy Cecilia Chiu, I had a crush on you since Summerween, but didn't realize it untill Mabel's funeral when you said your last goodbye's to her stuff in the coffin, but than it grew stronger as I saw you everywhere i went, especially when you brushed your arm against mine, it drove me crazy, and we have talked a few times, but nothing like this, you are the only one that I love, Candy will you be mine forever, i was going to give you this at school but i couldn't, i was too nervous." _

_He held out a necklave with one peace of a heart for couples, when together it spells out "Love" mine just has LO and Dipper's has VE._

_His blush was getting deeper and deeper, it was cute._

_Candy grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, his eyes reflected his true feelings for her Love._

_" For many years i've been coping over Mabel and not realizing what was right in front of me." He brushed my bangs away to see my eye better. " And that was you." For once, just like Dipper said, she felt happy, not having to worry about Mabel._

_The rain was pouring harder, but she didn't care, the more it rained, the more romantic it was for them._

_They stared into each others eyes, and leaned into each other, she felt something soft entertwined with her lips. Candy slightly opened my eyes, she saw Dipper's lips on her's and it felt like a first kiss with your first love should be, everything she thought it would feel like, it felt like heaven, and she didn't care if anyone was staring because it is just her and Dipper and no one else..._

_In that memory..._

_Stanley Pines got up from his chair as he heard the laughing of the two teens, he looked out the window to see them leaning into each other about to kiss, and they eventaully did._

_Stan slightly smiled while thinking to himself. " __**Im glad the kid has finally found what he was right in front of him the whole time, Love." **_

The Memory faded as Candy looked at her very much alive best friend, but this time she wasn't mad at Dipper.

" Wow, that was actaully very touching and romantic." Mabel mumbled as Candy gave her a stare.

She clenched her fist and looked ready to pound someone, ready to pound Mabel.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY GOODBYE ! I'VE COPED WITH YOU, THINKING YOU WERE DEAD AND YOU DONT EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND !" It grew silent and Dipper was grabbing my shoulder's, pulling me back, so i dont start a fight.

I breathed out my nose like a bull, and stared at Mabel who wasn't scared but shocked by my actions. I had my own duty's to take care of, now go, leave and never return." Mabel shooed Dipper and I off.

Dipper walked out of the house and back to the Mystery Shack, while I stood at the door for a second.

I looked back at my former best friend from the corner of my dark eyes. " Well I hope you are truly happy, with your family suffering over you and Waddles waiting for you since you went away."

I was about to talk off when Mabel stopped me. " Wait, Candy, wait." My eyes widened in shock and i slowly turned around.

I looked into her eyes, she looked nervous and scratched the back of her neck. " Uh- Dont tell anyone about me being alive and all."

A sudden rage come over me before a wink of an eye. " Oh dont worry, i could tell them, you ran off with your boyfriend and too busy having sex with him to notice your family suffering, but i wont because you dont deserve it, you actaully derserve to be dead."

Mabel's eyes were still in shock but she looked at the ground and was about to say something when I stopped her.

" Ok, Mabel, WE'RE DONE !" I huffed and walked out of her "dream house" to the Mystery Shack to fall asleep in my Dipper's arms.

Mabel's POV

I watched as Candy walked off, most likely to the Mystery Shack, and a small tear fell from my face.

I felt arms wrap around my waist, and lips very close to my ear. " Is something wrong my little Mabel." His voice is hypnotizing and swoons into my ear.

He starts to give small kisses down my neck, while i try to hold back a groan from my quick arousal.

" Well, i just lost my best friend, could anything be worse."

Gideon stopped for a second and brought his eyes up to mine. " You'r girls, one day your mad at each other, the next day your not." He just shrugged and contined kissing my neck.

" Thats not all true, girls could go a long time without talking to each other, and i've known since i met her, that shes not one to forgive easily."

Gideon just "mhmm" and started sucking on my neck, leaving a hickey.

I was about to say something else but than my whole concentration on the converation left me, like a dream.

I looked around to see if Rose was watching us with disgust on her face but she was in her room, either sleeping or on her phone.

I pulled my husband up and dragged him by his tie to the room we shared together, ignoring what Candy said.

Lets just say it rarely happens, since we have a teenage daughter.

**Just letting you know this might be confusing, so feel free to ask any questions, this chapter takes place ten years after Dipper last saw Mabel, Gideon and Rose who was five at the time.**

**And the age they are in this chapter will remain throughout the rest of the story.**

**Just so ur wondering...So tell me if you hate or liked it, please tell me what i can improve if any is needed, i need the best help i can get, thank you for still holding onto my story !**

**LOVE YOU ALL ! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**- EmmaAugustLover or as the Shippers like to call Emma and August "WoodenSwan". Either one is perfectly fine with me, as long as they are together or will be together i will keep this name. **


	13. Authors Note

**To people who say i've ruined this story, well it isn't over, Mabel just might have time to think this all over, she just may reedem herself, but hey you never know, so dont get your hopes up, but i will make sure something does happen.**

**I will torture you one by one in this story, so she may be like no one minute but yes the other so, maybe Gideon has something to do with this.**

**Spoiler alert: She loves her daughter more than anything in the world, her daughter will have a HUGE part in this story and so will she.**

**Another spoiler alert: Her daughter isn't evil, her father controls her and she still remembers Dipper years ago, she just doesnt to know what to do, Mabel loves her daughter so much that Rose is able to change her mind, so keep that in mind also.**

**And Rose is a physic, we will get more into Rose as the story goes on.**

**Also what do you think of Dipper/Candy ? **

**Tell me what else i can do with the story, why else do you think i made it longer ?**

**Why else did i make it so Rose can be in it ?**

**Kids can infulence thier parents mind a WHOLE lot. **

**So... any questions ?**

**Any one ?**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My eyes flustered open to the light bright in my eyes, I groaned and almost sat up, forgeting my lovely Candy was asleep in my lap.

I slowly removed her from my lap and walked over to the window, feeling like something was wrong, Gideon wouldn't have given up that easily, knowing the crazy psycopath.

I didn't see anything, just some cars going by and the trees of Gravity Falls. I shrugged untill I almost turned around to the sleeping beauty next to me, seeing a shadow waiting for me, just waiting for me to come down.

I took a look at it again and it was still waiting, as if telling me to come down.

_Probitly Stan...dont worry about it._

My mind told me one thing, but my gut told me another. Before i could make up my mind, i slowly started for the stairs untill i heard a yawn come from the room.

_Greaaat, now you just woke up Candy ! Well your Prince Charming._

I roll my eyes at the voice in my head, and turn around to the most beautiful girl in the world, who is wearing an old tank top and sweatpants.

" Dipper, where are you going ?" She ran a hand through her raven black hair while staring at me with her stunning dark eyes.

Under her gaze, I just could'nt help but stutter. " I-I gotta go." I pointed to the door and ran off.

She furrowed her eyes and ran after me screaming. " WAIT...DIPPER BUT- WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?"

I ran towards the shadow and stopped, I could'nt see its face but i saw that it was wearing a dark red cloak and black tights.

_Well,it isn't Stan or Soos...or Wendy_

I reached my hand out and the anonymous stranger ran off towards the forest. _So thats how he/she wants to play..._

I was getting a running start when i heard Candy's voice behind me.

" Dipper, wait up." She stopped at my side and closed her hand in mine. " Who was that ?" She breathed hard, and looked at me.

" I dont know, but im going to find out." I let go of her hand and sprint off to the forest with her running after me like five year olds having "cooties".

I run past the poisenous leaves and trees to get to the mysterious cloaked person or possibly a thief.

Candy and I stop at a narrow walkway in the forest, the only thing that was heard was the crickets chirping and the rusling of leaves.

I took my hand and put mine through Candy's as we walked foreward toward the never ending pathway.

" Hey Candy, i think we almost go-" My heard turns around and I see my hand is waffling with the person in the cloak.

Even though i couldn't see the person's face through the darkness of the cloak, i could tell it was smirking at me.

Humiliated and embarresed, I could'nt help but look away. " Where is Candy ?" I growled like the animal inside my chest about to come out.

" I have her captive, give up Dipper Pines." _The mysterious cloaker is a she ? _I suddenly have the urge to pull off the cloak and see who she was, but instead, she twisted my arm and flipped me back.

I landed on my back, i tried to get up but she put her black boot on my chest not letting me get up.

" What do you want from me ?" I spatted out on the ground, squirming around trying to find a way out of this awkward position.

The anonymous female put her foot off my chest and walked off with a winning smirk on her face, funny thing is... she hasen't won yet.

I jumped back up and grabbed the stick next to me, when she wasn't paying attention to me, I reered it back and swung it towards her head when I saw Candy pounce on her like a cat, making them tumble and roll down the grassy area.

Candy was punching the daylights out of her, and the anon female held up her arms for protection after a few punches.

Candy picked her up and threw her towards the trees.

Mysterious cloaker hit her back on the tree, Candy pounced at her again but i decided to stop her.

" Candy ! Stop !" I waved my hands at my enraged girlfriend who looked like she was going to turn into a werewolf, if she had the powers to.

I walked over to anon female and she was looking at me, she was breathing heavily from the fight she had just been drawed into.

" Why are you here, and what do you want from me ?"

She came near me and put her arm around my neck with a sharp knife in her hand.

Candy gasped, she tried to come near us but the mysterious cloaker pulled on my neck even tighter.

My face got red by lack of oxygen while trying to send a signal to Candy about not to come closer.

" Poor,Poor Dipper, trying to get to his precious girlfriend." She clung tighter on my neck while i struggled to breath.

Suddenly, a light bulb formed in my head, I grabbed her waist and flipped her over my head making her back contact the ground with a **THUD.**

I breathed heavily as i pulled her up, cornering her at the tree.

" Who are you, and what are you doing here ?"

Even though i couldn't see her face, i could tell that she was defeated, but didn't want to show it.

She stood her ground with her chest held high. " I cant say." That pissed me off far beyond pissed. The monster kept inside of me took over as i rammed her to the tree again, and her hood fell.

" Rose." I whisper in astonishment as i watch my neice squirm under my strength. After a few moments of calming down, she stopped and looked at me as if i were vermin.

My heart broke at the way she looked at me, i still remember when she was five and happy, naive but still a very happy child but if you look at her now, you'd think she was broken, gaurded up like that, because of her father, that bastard, how he would manipulate his daughter every day telling her all the "evil" things about me.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, I looked to my left and saw Candy grimly smiling at me, telling me to say something to the skeptical teenager.

" Rose, what are you doing here ?" She didn't awnser.

" Rose, please tell me what you are doing here !" I shook the snow haired girl who tried to avoid contact with me.

Her dark eyes looked back at me, she pulled a dagger from her cloak pocket. " My-father sent me to kill you." Her hands trembeled as she started to cry, she dropped the dagger and fell to her knees.

I felt the wind blow past us and it was getting a little chilly. " Hey Rose, how about you come inside the Mystery Shack." Her frightened eyes looked at mine and i could tell she was uncertain about the situation.

Candy and I pulled her up and dragged her to the Mystery Shack to get some awnsers.

When we got to my room we set her on my bed and put her cloak around her arms. Her pale nose was turning red from the cold air outside, and their wasn't much air condition in the house anyway.

She was trembeling like a scared puppy, was too scared to look into our eyes also, poor kid.

" Rose, why'd your father sent you to kill me ?"

Rose wiped away her tears and looked me stright in the eye. " Because he has some unfinished buisness with you."

I looked away, a bit scared of a guy that is three years younger than me.

" And with Stanley Pines." I cursed under my breath as my neice said that. Thank God, Rose does'nt have her father's accent.

" But my father never told me why he wanted revenge on your family." My eyes shot up to hers and she looked quite curious at her family _history._

" All my dad told me was that he wanted you and Stan dead for taking my mom away." She looked really curious now.

_Looks like you gonna have to tell her anyways..._

I sigh and place my hands on top of hers.

" Your father went crazy after i broke up him and Mabel because your mother got creeped out by him but than he tried to kill me out of anger and Mabel broke up with him for good after that."

Rose stared at me in disbelif. " What ?! But my dad told me one thing and you told me another, im so confused." She placed her hands on her cheeks and sighed trying to remain calm.

I sqeezed her hand in comfort. " I'm not lying to you."

She looked back at me in discomfort. " Thats what my dad said too, but i don't know anymore." She shrugged and grabbed the cloak.

She started to walk off when i stopped her by grabbing her shoulder and twisting her towards me.

" What did Mab- I mean your mom think about you killing me by your fathers orders."

Her brown eyes looked a bit hopeful but than bored. " I cant say."

" I cannot tell you anymore about my father's plan." Her voice was still and just emotionless, like her father sucked all the life out of her.

" Will you atleast tell us about your life." My wonderful girlfriend asked Rose.

Rose paced around the room, but then stopped and frowned. " I-"

" Rose, did you kill him ?" I heard Gideon's voice from the other line of a walkie-talkie and it sounded a bit staticy.

Rose gulped at us, but i mouthed to her to tell Gideon that we were brutally murderd by her hands.

Rose grimly smiled and whispered back to her dad. " Yeah Dad, i killed them with that special dagger you gave me."

Gideon: " Ok Rosie, all you have to do is bring the bodies to our house, i think i know a way to dispose of them."

Rose nodded and looked back at Candy and I who were very confused at the moment.

Rose and Gideon stopped talking, she sighed as a tear fell down her cheek.

" Ok i have a plan." Rose stared into our eyes with fire burning inside them.

A few minutes later...

Candy and I stood in my room with our clothes all ripped and fake blood gushing out of our bodies.

" Do you really think this will work, Rose." I narrowed my eyes at her, unsure if our "plan" is going to work out like it should.

She smiled but not like Mabel or Gideon but more like a nervous smile, as if she was hiding something from us. " Y-yeah, my father is kinda stupid when distracted by his hair or my mom, so i have to make sure there is a distraction there."

I narrowed my eyes again. " Ok, i trust you." Rose shoved us inside a huge Santa Claus bag that she brought along.

" Are ya'll alright in there ?" She asked with a concern tone.

" Yeah,yeah we're fine." I looked at Candy who sqeezed my hand and started breathing and out slowly like a pregnant woman.

" Hey, hey, dont worry hon, it's going to be ok." I quickly regreted calling her "hon", i forgot she doesn't like pet names.

But it looked like she didn't care, she was too worried about Gideon and his reaction to us, but how could i blame her, the man's a freak !

" What if we get caught." Her hoarse voice whispered out in the awkward situation.

I leaned into her face to give her a long kiss " Than we will stand up together as a couple." Her lips tasted like cherrys and i couldn't resist but give her a longer passionate kiss then intended to.

" Hey ! No physical contact !" I heard Rose yell from the outside. Candy and I blushed at the random comment made by a teenager.

In a sudden, Rose stopped walking and i heard her open the bag up and look at us scared. " We're here, act dead."

Candy put her hand through mine as we laid down in the bag and felt Rose carry us up the steps of her house.

She opened the door and i heard Gideon's voice, he sounded so proud.

" Ahhh, Rosie, you finally obeyed my orders, now show me the rodents." _Well he's rude..._

Rose threw us on the hard surface of her house. I stiffed a groan of pain and looked at Candy who was sqeezing my hand harder than ever.

Rose opened the bag and dragged us out of it by putting her hands on our ankles.

I heard with my excellent hearing, Gideon picking up something but i felt a small poke and tried not to bulge.

I felt him breath next to my ear. " I know you can hear me, and I know your not dead." I felt him breath again.

" I'm going to kill your _little Candy bar_, and your going to hear her scream." I heard Gideon's shoes click as he walked near Candy.

I heard him pull the dagger out, untill i sprung to action.

" DONT TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND !" I yelled at him, his astonished expression went to smirking.

" Well, i wondered when you would "wake up"." He carressed the dagger against her cheek, it wasn't cutting her, thank god.

He stalked his way towards me, but wasn't looking in my direction.

My head turned behind me and I saw Rose, she looked defeated.

" So your not mad at Rose ?"

Gideon's smirk got larger. " Of course not, i wouldn't let Rose kill you or your precious Candy, thats my job."

My eyes flickered to my girlfriend who was charging after Gideon with the dagger in her hand.

" RAAAAAAAA." She screamed but Gideon used his powers and threw her back. " Now where was I? Ah yes, this was all a plan, I never wanted Roseline to kill you, i wanted you to believe her so she could bring me you two alive, so i could make you watch your love die infront of you, but killing you and your family is my jo-"

He got cut off by his daughter pouncing on his back.

It felt all slow motion when Rose pounced on her father's back making him struggle against her. Her dark eyes connected with mine, as i watching in astonishment.

" TAKE HER AND GO !" I flickered my eyes back from her and Candy, than ran foreward to my girlfriend.

I picked my unconcious Candy up bridal style, she was bruised all over her body, there was one on her leg the size of a tennis ball.

_Im sure there's a magic that can cure injurys._

I look back at Rose who is practically wrestling her father now. " What about you ?"

Through her struggling, i could tell she was giving me a face. " I live here besides my father will calm down when he sees my mom. Now Go ! You don't have much time."

I saw Gideon over powering her by alot, i really wanted to help but i had to get Candy to safety.

I took one last look at Rose, who was looking at me also. " NO TIME TO THANK ME, NOW GO ! NOOOO" She yelled as Gideon took over her and pushed her aside, facing me and Candy.

My breath was caught in my throat by the way that Gideon was staring me down. Like a lion going after a deer.

I faced the Mystery Shack direction and started running before I could say " Candy."


End file.
